vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Enzo
The romantic relationship between the witch Bonnie Bennett and the vampire Enzo St. John. Their relationship began in Total Eclipse of the Heart, when Enzo, who was working with Damon to track down the remaining Augustine members, decided that the best way to get Bonnie to help them find Wes was to threaten her boyfriend, Jeremy, with death. This set their relationship off to a rocky and antagonistic start, but they were ultimately able to set aside their dislike of each other to focus on bringing Enzo and many of Bonnie's friends back from the Other Side before its collapse. In Season Seven we see the pair in a romantic relationship in the flash forward, after Bonnie gets in trouble with the armory three years ago and Enzo stepped up to keep them away from her. Enzo moves Bonnie up in a cabin, and over the years the two began to grow close. Two years later after their feeling had build up the couple started a romantic relationship and fell in love. They are known as "Bonenzo" or "Benzo" (unofficially) by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Enzo is seen knocking at the door of the Salvatore boarding house. Bonnie is the one who answers the door only to close it immediately when she sees him. He holds it open and explains that he's there to visit Lily who must be lonely and hungry. When Bonnie refuses to let him in, he gives her an iPod, asking her to give it to Lily and telling her that it contains loads of songs from the last era she knew. |-|Season Seven= Quotes |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= }} |-|Season Seven= Trivia *Enzo called Bonnie "little witch" multiple times. *Michael Malarkey has shown interest in Bonenzo early this year, when Kat Graham had announced Bonnie would be getting a new love interest due to Jeremy leaving. *The idea for a Bonnie/Enzo pairing began in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime when Enzo came to visit Lily at the Salvatore Mansion, where he was met at the door by Bonnie. “Kat Graham and Michael Malarkey had such … chemistry in that really short scene,” Dries recalls. “We were like, ‘Huh … Let’s explore that relationship.’ Of course, they have no reason to like each other; in the present day, we’ve been telling their hate story. So the whole point is that, when you see them in the future, you’re supposed to be like, ‘Wait, how did they get to there?’ Hopefully it created enough intrigue to keep fans guessing.” *In Days of Future Past, it is revealed that Enzo has been giving Bonnie pills made out of Rayna Cruz's blood and it might be killing her. *Plec promises fans will get to see how Bonnie and Enzo ended up in love over the missing three years, calling their relationship “lovely” and “beautiful.” This story was explored in Somebody That I Used to Know. *In One Way or Another, Rayna Cruz confirmed Enzo loves Bonnie. **Alaric tells how Bonnie and Enzo got together. **Also in One Way or Another is the first time that we see Bonnie and Enzo romantically together in the new timeline. *As of Somebody That I Used to Know, Enzo is the second man that Bonnie has sex with. **Bonnie has told Damon that she loves Enzo in Somebody That I Used to Know. *Julie Plec on Bonnie and Enzo: In the case of Bonnie and Enzo, we decided to show them in love with each other as a surprise flash-forward, leaving the audience to wonder how in the hell that happened. I really love the idea of them together. Enzo has so much love to give, but has been constantly disappointed by people in his life. Bonnie, always giving so much of herself to others, deserves the kind of love that is unconditional and powerful and selfless. I love them together. http://www.ew.com/article/2016/04/21/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-blog-somebody-that-i-used-to-know *Chris Grismer had the Billie Holiday song play out loud for the whole cast and crew while Kat and Michael danced. Everyone was so moved. One of the crew members came up to Holly Brix with tears in her eyes. She wanted Holly to know how much she loved seeing Bonnie get a epic love story. Videos Gallery |-|Season Five= Enzo threatens Bonnie.png Bonnie-and-enzo.jpg Enzo and Bonnie 5x19.png Bonnie.Enzo-Stefan 5x21.png Enzo-Bonnie 5x21.png Bonnie-enzo5x22.jpg |-|Season Seven= 7X05-3-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-4-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-5-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-42-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-44-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-56-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X05-59-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X06-56-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X06-80-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-26-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-29-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-30-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-118-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-119-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-120-EnzoBonnie.jpg 712-100-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 714-052-Enzo.jpg 714-053-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 714-065-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 714-079-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 715-036-Bonnie.jpg 715-037-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 718-127~Bonnie-Enzo.png 718-128-Bonnie~Enzo.png 718-129~Bonnie-Enzo.png 718-130~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 718-132~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 7x18_BonnieEnzo.jpg 7x18_BonnieEnzo2.jpg 7x18_BonnieEnzo3.jpg 7x18_BonnieEnzo4.jpg 719-003-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-004~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-005-Bonnie~Enzo.png 7x19_BonnieEnzo1.jpg 719-006-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-008~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-010~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-014~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-015-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-016-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-022-Bonnie~Enzo.png 7x19_BonnieEnzo4.jpg 719-023~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-031-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-033~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-034-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-035~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-041-Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-042-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-043~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-048~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-051-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-052~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-053-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-054~Bonnie-Enzo.png 7x19_BonnieEnzo6.jpg 7x19_BonnieEnzo7.jpg 719-055-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-063-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-077-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-078~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-079-Bonnie-Enzo.png 7x19_BonnieEnzo14.jpg 7x19_BonnieEnzo16.jpg 7x19_BonnieEnzo17.jpg 719-080-Bonnie~Enzo.png 7x19_BonnieEnzo21.jpg 719-081-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-083-Bonnie-Enzo.png 7x19_BonnieEnzo24.jpg 719-091~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-106~Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-107-Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-108~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-047-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-067~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-068-Bonnie~Enzo.png 7x20_BonnieEnzo.jpg 720-069-Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-070-Bonnie-Enzo.png 7x20_BonnieEnzo1.jpg 720-071-Bonnie-Enzo~Rayna.png 720-116~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-117-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-123-Bonnie~Enzo.png 720-124~Bonnie-Enzo.png 720-128~Bonnie-Enzo.png Reflist See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship